


Things you said through your teeth.

by TheLoneWolf_48



Series: The things we say and we don't say [2]
Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Mayuki - Freeform, Mentions of Sasshi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneWolf_48/pseuds/TheLoneWolf_48
Summary: Yuki notices Mayu writing something, and wonders what her beloved girlfriend is doing...
Relationships: Kashiwagi Yuki/Watanabe Mayu
Series: The things we say and we don't say [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795240
Kudos: 8





	Things you said through your teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> Quarantine made me go crazy and I needed relief. This series of little fics are going to be a sort of daily challenge that I hope I don't drop and is more than an exercise I imposed myself to write as much as I can, no matter how long or short. Since I feel like I'm losing my touch when it comes to writing. Also, it is a distraction from all the fics I was supposed to be writing instead. It's been a long time since I wrote for the 48G fandom too... But I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Lightly edited, ignore the wrong grammar and random typos.
> 
> The prompt list can be found here [here](https://tmblr.co/ZTIw8k1ocgTwE)

It had been a little over two hours, and the final credits rolling down the screen. The same amount of time since Mayu sat on one of the chairs from the kitchen counter to write something. Yuki could hear the sound of the pen hastily pressed against the paper from over the TV. The exasperated exhale of breath, the tense whispering and the groans, distracted Yuki for the most part of the movie. Looking at Mayu, with a tensed back, it made her wonder what she was doing. But suppressed the words, it was evident that whatever it was, it was important. And whatever it was, Yuki didn't want to distract her.

But just as the last words from the credits disappeared and the main page greeted her, Yuki decided that it was enough waiting. Deciding to leave the bowl, now popcorn-free, and the dirty glass on the little table, she pushed herself up. As she came closer, she noticed the little mess Mayu had around her. Yuki couldn't remember hearing the tearing and crumbling of paper, but several balls of discarded… lists? One had rolled a little behind, and Yuki picked it up.

"Wine, flowers, diner, and…" A hand snatched the paper, successfully tearing it in two. "What are you doing, Mayu?"

"Nothing," her girlfriend mumbled, jaw tensed.

"Do you need help?"

"No"

There was a contest of glaring, the general rule was: whoever blinked or looked away, had to confess. Out of pure pity for her girlfriend, whose eyes were starting to water, Yuki blinked first. Mayu turned around, back to whatever had kept her busy. Yuki snorted and shook her head. Typical Mayu. The sound of a new notification on her phone distracted her again. The screen was still on, a text from Sashihara.

And, at that moment, everything made sense. Biting her lips, she swallowed what surely was a loud laugh. She took a few moments to reply. The next text came not even a second after. Deciding that it was better to let Mayu alone, for now, she took her time and engaged in a conversation with her friend.

Another notification came, but this time the phone that sounded wasn't Yuki's. She waited, knowing that Sasshi had made her part. The pen was slammed against the counter.

"I don't know why I bother." Mayu angrily whispered, rushing towards their room.

The door slammed close, resounding on the walls.

After cleaning the mess, her dirty dishes, and Mayu's papers, Yuki turned off all the lights. It wasn't oddly late, just a little past ten (earlier than usual). Still, with her little girlfriend rolling angrily on their bed, Yuki decided to call it a day. She took her time, though. Knowing that it will annoy Mayu more. Took her pajamas and went to the bathroom, washed her face, applied some moisture, and as she changed, body lotion, finishing all with hand cream.

When she walked back into the room, Mayu was sitting on the edge of the bed. Her feet swinging just a bit above the floor, hands on the mattress and head looking down, her hair covering her expression. Yuki didn't utter a word, taking her time to brush her hair.

"Could you hurry up?" Mayu snorted. Yuki turned around, one eyebrow up. Her girlfriend rolled her eyes before getting back between the bedsheets.

"You do know that I don't care if we just stay here, right?" Yuki whispered once she was lying on the bed too. Her hand pressed on Mayu's shoulder, squeezing it, asking her to turn around.

"I hate Sasshi," Mayu said through her teeth.

"No, you don't," Yuki giggled.

"No, I don't." Mayu sighed, finally facing Yuki. "But I do hate that she sent you that text… I swear, she can't keep quiet for five seconds."

A soft kiss was pressed on Mayu's lips. "I mean it. We don't have to go on a fancy date for our anniversary." Yuki whispered, her lips brushing Mayu's slightly.

"I know…" Mayu leaned closer, deepening the kiss. "I know…"

\--------

They decided to stay at home all day, having take-out meals, lying on the sofa with a blanket above them, watching movies. Or, at least, they tried. They missed more than half of the plots, both women busy, arms and legs wrapped tightly around each other, and lips pressed together. Little whispers and pleased sighs. With Yuki groaning when they realized that the movie was over (again), and Mayu buffing an angry 'Could you focus on me, and leave the damn TV alone?'

**Author's Note:**

> It is very, very short... but I didn't know what to write and I just allowed my hands to type... Writing every single day is kind of hard...
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
